The Great Prussia's Diary
by Prussia 'Gilbert Beilschmidt
Summary: Well, I want more damn screentime. I will keep updating this. MAYBE. Well, the awesome Prussia doesn't really need your reviews but if you want to review, you can. I really don't care.
1. Part 1

The Great Prussia's Diary

Part 1

Doing this for Extra Screen Time!~

Dear Awesome Diary but Not as Awesome as me,

I currently have a very big un-awesome problem to deal with. An England fangirl as my best friend.

**First thing**: WHY DOES ENGLAND GET ALL THE FANGIRLS?

**Second**: WHY WON'T SHE ADMIT I'M AWESOME?

**Third**: SHE'S LIKE BELARUS AND ENGLAND COMBINED!

I really don't know how to deal with some crazy fan girl like this. She keeps slamming pictures of England in my face, writing "England rox" everywhere. I can't stand this madness! I mean even awesome Gilbird can't stand it! He's just circling around my head, acting all confused!

Alright, getting to another point. I think I have eye damage now because in school, a book hit my right eye. It hurt, but no book can bring down the awesome Prussia! That's about it right now, un-awesome diary. I guess I will write more tomorrow to continue my awesome record of writing diaries.

The Awesome Prussia


	2. Part 1 CONTINUATION!

The Great Prussia's Diary

6/20/12

**Continuation!**

Dear Awesome Diary but Not as Awesome as me,

I decided to write a bit. Even though it's the same date as before. ANYWAYS! I love when people ask the STUPIDEST things.

"Wait, what's today again?" Opal asked.

"Dude, it's 6/20/12. It's Wednesday. 6 days until my horrid un-awesome school ends and I'm free to go for the summer."

"Dude, I live in Florida. I din't know." Opal said quietly, as if covering her embarrassment.

"You don't know the date. That's seriously stupid!" I shouted.

And then Opal ragequitted. I seriously don't know what to say about this. I guess some people can really be stupid, huh? Changing topic… I was kinda exaggerating the eye damage thing before. I can see perfectly fine. My eye just hurts, that's all. I mean, how un-awesome would I have sounded if I was writing something as stupid as "my eye hurts because a textbook hit it"? Ridiculous! The awesome Prussia doesn't like this at all! And second, England better stop reading my personal life issues right now. Then again, I am posting this on this thing… Mein gott, I can't believe I forgot.

I'm still trying to get my screentime over here but the people are just trolling and ignoring me. Such un-awesome people. Unlike me. I'm too awesome for anyone. My awesomeness tops all of y—AGH WTF? ENGLAAAND! YOU ASSHOLE! I ACT NOTHING LIKE FRANCE! I AM NOT SOME PLAYER LIKE HIM! I regret putting that poll up. I should remove France. He's an ass. Anyways, going back onto topic… I am kind of glad nobody in my class knows German, Japanese, OR Russian. That gives me the advantage for a lot of things. Ahahahah. Also, what's up with old people reading books meant for kids and stuff? Do they have some sort of kid fetish? Are they pedophiles or are they just too curious to see what a kid likes? I really don't know… Despite my horrible life here, I am still as awesome as always, diary. I think one day everyone will aknowledge me and I will become the Prussian Empire once again! Not like I already wasn't. Pfft, I am still as good as the old days. The 1753 war though took me down a bit… Now excuse me while I stop writing and tend to my awesome life. Awesome Prussia is awesome.

The Awesome Prussia


	3. Part 2

The Great Prussia's Diary

Part 2

6/21/12

Dear un-awesome diary,

I really don't know why I'm typing a story in computer class where everyone can see it. I mean, the guy next to me can like, look over and see whatever the hell I'm writing. For some reason this guy is playing Happy Wheels and tends to look over now and then. I guess this isn't really a diary anymore since the whole world can see it… I sound like some high school girl. This is more of a journal. Definitely not a diary. I nearly got detention today for trying to hug my friend. Apparantly it's bad to hug and she doesn't like hugs. Okay, that's cool with me. Totally fine. Yep. She's probably reading this right now since she totally loves reading about my awesome life since I doubt she wants to admit I'm awesome and that England sucks.

I really wonder if the guy next to me has problems because now and then he randomly shouts something like "DEKU TREE!" or something. Freaking Legend of Zelda fans. Not like I'm not one. I own like 3 Legend of Zelda games. But seriously, Majora's Mask really creeps me out.

My friend was bugging me all day today since half the classes were cancelled. I got stuck with that Black sheep of Europe fan for like, 2 periods. Atleast I din't get any bruises today or anything, which is good. I don't want any more injuries.

Actually, now that I think about it, there's something wrong with this whole school. Totally un-awesome. And that my England loving friend thinks I'm France or something. **I AM NOT A PLAYER LIKE FRANCE! GOTT!**

**The Awesome Prussia**


	4. Part 3

The Great Prussia's Diary

6/22/12

Dear Awesome Diary but Not as Awesome as me,

School is almost out. I might move to a public school. But what's the worst part is, it's that I might be going to summer school because I failed Math. Ugh. Anyways, today was very chaotic. Most of the periods were cancelled like yesterday and everyone was just roaming around doing whatever they felt like doing. But towards the end of the school day, thunder was heard and it was raining out of NOWHERE. One of my classmates was being satanic. He kept doing the upside down cross everywhere and I could have sworn that I got bad luck because of it. Anyways, that's basically it. I am kind of concerned because most of the good teachers of my school are leaving. That leaves the school with the insane, crazy teachers. Oh joy. So even if I do stay, it would be hell. BUT! That is no problem to me. My awesomeness can take care of anything, after all.

The Awesome Prussia


	5. Part 4

The Great Prussia's Diary

6/26/12

Dear Awesome Diary but Not as Awesome as me,

JAAA! I'M NOT GOING TO SUMMER SCHOOL AFTER ALL! *Victory dance*. Anyways, my friend keeps spamming me with "UPDAAATE THE STORIESSS!" private messages. Now I can't get peace for even one hour without getting spammed by update messages. Mein gott. Anyways, the report cards have been given to us so we can do basically whatever we want in the school. This is one thing I love about the final days of school before FREEDOM! And that my friend gave me one too many Pixy Stix. Muahaha. Anyways, I am done here… Goodbye random people, remember, I am the one and only awesomeness!

The Awesome Prussia


End file.
